


[Podfic of] Dress up and coloring... a lot of coloring

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary:<i> Hal gets traded and PK's okay with that, he really is. He's still friends with Hal's kids, though, and Carey isn't jealous at all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Dress up and coloring... a lot of coloring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dress up and coloring... a lot of coloring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362355) by [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin). 



> Cover art by leish. Beta by takola.

Length: 32:25

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dress%20up%20and%20coloring...%20a%20lot%20of%20coloring.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dress%20up%20and%20coloring...%20a%20lot%20of%20coloring.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] dress up and coloring... a lot of coloring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899211) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
